poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Douglas Exposed
This is how the Buck Douglas Exposed scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. Script James Jones: We'll definitely be official 'Buck Douglas Space Spotters' now! Norman Price: I don't think we will. Sam goes up to the alien, and pulls off it's mask, revealing Buck Douglas' head underneath. Everyone: Buck Douglas! Cindy Vortex: Jinkies! Mike Flood: Him off the telly! Jimmy Neutron: Leaping Leptons! It was him this whole time?! the viewers I did NOT see that one coming. Elvis Cridlington: But if Buck Douglas is the little green man, who is... I mean... what if he... but he... if he's on the... with the... Right, I don't understand. Fireman Sam: Buck Douglas has been camping out in the woods and faking all the alien sightings in Pontypandy, Elvis. Ben Tennyson: gasps A TV show host that creates his own alien sightings?! Norman Price: Yes, Ben Tennyson! He's been flying drones around to look like spaceships, just like Joe and Bella's pizza delivery ones! Mandy, Sarah and James and the others They used the same batteries, that's how I worked it out. angry He's just a big liar!!!! gasps, as does our heroes Percy: But... why?! Carl Wheezer: Why would he do that? Penny Morris: realizing He must have been doing that all over the country! Max Tennyson: Quite right, Penny. I knew something was really fishy after Norman discovered the drone battery in the ravine last night. Going back there, I noticed the broken drone's saucer shell was made of fibreglass, just like the saucer on Pontypandy Island. Sly Cooper: And when me and Norman discovered the drone battery from the spaceship and the one from the pizza delivery drone that attacked Dilys and Trevor were both exactly the same, that was when it all became clear. Bentley: All the alien sightings were indeed fake, as Fireman Sam had suspected! Sheen: Ahh, so That means... Uhh, what does it mean? Gwen Tennyson: sighs It means, Buck Douglas lied to us! He lied to everyone in Pontypandy! Carl, Sheen, Murray, Cindy and Libby gasp. Carl uses his inhaler Norman Price: And, he's been getting us to buy his stupid book, so we'd look in all the right places! Fireman Sam: Which is why he always gets sightings of aliens for his show! Penny Morris: And more people watching it! Ben Tennyson: realizing Oh, yeah! I understand now! And when the alien sightings in Pontypandy were soon discovered to be fake, all of Pontypandy would become laughing-stocks! Including us! and Percy gasp Gwen Tennyson: Great way to make a popular TV show without any risks! Except to everyone else! Max Tennyson: And, he would have made a fortune for ALL his lies! Sly Cooper: That's outlandishly cruel! Ben Tennyson: He's even more madder than Tim Buktu! Carl Wheezer: So... does that mean there are no aliens in Pontypandy after all? Carmelita Fox: Nope. Not by a long shot. Libby Folfax: And to think, he woulda gotten away with it, if it wasn't for the meddling Norman Price! Percy: And Sly Cooper as well. Fireman Sam: Well done, Norman. You found the truth. Sly Cooper And you too as well, Sly Cooper. Norman Price: Well, we knew it was somewhere out there, Sam. Sly Cooper: Great work, Norman. Just like a true Cooper. bumps with Norman Fireman Sam: Is there anything you want to say to the people of Pontypandy, and our friends, Mr Douglas? Douglas glances at Mandy, Sarah, James, Sly, Bentley, Carmelita, Libby, Cindy, Jimmy, Thomas, Percy, Ben, Max, and Gwen Tennyson, who angrily glare at him, then to Elvis, Sheen, Murray, and Carl gazing apologetically, and then to Mike Flood and Ben Hooper, who sternly get out their phones Buck Douglas: This is so.... not space-tastic. Elvis Cridlington: You can say that again. Norman Price: We don't need to be official Buck Douglas Space Spotters! I'm going to start my own show; 'Norman Price: Alien Finder!' Gwen Tennyson: sighs Here we go. Sheen: Can I be in the first episode? Fireman Sam: laughs Come on, everyone. Let's get back to Pontypandy. Buck Douglas with him Max Tennyson: Right, Fireman Sam. Once we get back, I'll ask Steele to call the police, so they'll take Buck Douglas away for his crimes. Jimmy Neutron: Good thinking, Mr. Tennyson. Thomas: That'll teach him. Percy: Couldn't agree more, Thomas! Norman Price: I'll have my own coat, my own hat, a special alien scanner, and my own book, on how you really find aliens! Not made up ones, real aliens! And they'll sort of go on a scale, uhh... one to five... camera pans out around the island, and a shooting star zooms across the sky